Question: If $\log_2 x^2 + \log_{1/2} x = 5,$ compute $x.$
Answer: We can write $\log_2 x^2 = 2 \log_2 x.$

By the change-of-base formula,
\[\log_{1/2} x = \frac{\log_2 x}{\log_2 1/2} = -\log_2 x,\]so $\log_2 x = 5.$  Then $x = 2^5 = \boxed{32}.$